Ignorance is so not bliss
by inner soul
Summary: Karin never thought that she, smart and beautiful as she was, would be proven wrong. AU Karin centric, SasuSaku


A/N: So this is a revised version, I've decided to make it more or less 3 chapters. I have not read Naruto manga in a long time and from the grapevine I've come to understand that Karin is not shallow. I don't have a personal grudge on her, but this is AU, humor and SasuSaku (because I'm that steadfast even though it seems delusional to think that they would get together, not just in the upcoming movie but in the manga series, until the end) so I portrayed her as such, no offense to the Karin fans.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, Masashi Kishimoto sama does.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Karin has always been a big believer of everything cliché.

She believed that being a doctor pays well and so even though it took much of her time from prettying herself up, partying, hooking up and keeping relationships, she endured. Now she has her license and she knows that things will start getting better. Not only will she be able to buy those designer brands that she wanted for so long, she knows that this brings her to a social circle of MEN not just with looks but with brains and money too (Kami- sama knows she's tired of immature BOYS who only want her for her body and who only took her out to fastfood joints. She has class, goddamit!).

She also believed that true love conquers all which is why she chose to work at the Uchiha Hospital and Medical Center. She has "loved" the CEO at first sight when she saw him at the headlines of the newspaper that fateful night before her licensure examination. She bargained with Kami- sama for a sign then and there, that if she passed this examination, she knows that they are meant to be together. Never mind the fact that he has not seen hide nor hair of her EVER or that he is already "happily" married to whats-her-name or that she is actually smart enough to pass the examination on her own (she is a doctor, of course she should be smart), her erotomanic tendencies prevent her from living in the real world, well at least in the romance department, and so encourages her to live a life of delusional love. That one of these days, when he gets to the OB-GYNE department (it's most likely because whats-her-name is here after all), he'll see her and realize he was meant to be with her and not whats-her-name.

And while she was smart (because again, she was a doctor, of course she should be smart), it doesn't hurt to believe the saying "Ignorance is a bliss". After all, with what she has come to learn in all her years of living, no one would blame her if she held true to this adage.

For instance, the world renowned Tsunade- sensei who she not only admired for her beauty, intellect and skill, but also the status that she acquired at such a young age (well, she looks young, so she must be young). She had aspired to be like her ever since her first year of med school, but then dermatology came in third year and that was when she was exposed to the cold hard truth.

Just thinking about it still sent her shivers to her spine, and not the good kind. How could she have wasted years, 2 years to be exact, to idolize someone who was most definitely NOT young and accepting of the aging process? She couldn't be blamed, the plastic surgeons had done a very good job to hide the scars and all, but still 2 years! She could have lost her precious fingers all those weekends of building that shrine by her closet. She was not a carpenter after all.

And then there's Orochimaru- sensei. Don't get her wrong, he was a genius in his own right, he wouldn't be part of the legendary three that graced UHMC in the last few decades, with Tsunade as the head of obstetrics, Orochimaru as the head of pediatrics, and Jiraiya as the head of radiology. But then she was sent to his office to drop something by and what respect she had of him was ruined.

It was the freakiest thing ever! There were dolls of every imaginable size, shape and style. It was like she had been teleported to Gepetto's workshop. It felt like she was being watched with hundreds of chuckie and the bride dolls all waiting to pounce on her if she ever as wrongly stepped on one of their legs. But she has nowhere to step on! That's how many dolls there is! No wonder they promoted him to more administrative roles. She did not like kids but she felt a weird sense of compassion then and there. No matter how hard she suppressed the memory, it still haunts her in her sleep sometimes.

And don't get her started with Jiraiya sensei! -sigh- No wonder there's a saying, "birds of the same feather flock together." With how old they were (no one really knows for sure), they could have been the source of that saying, believe it!

And now she sounds like Naruto, but back to the topic.

And that was why Karin has always been a big believer of everything cliché. It motivated her to get to where she is now, and there was no reason to prove otherwise. Little did she know that one commonplace occurrence would threaten her well supported dictums in life…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Revised: September 4, 2012; 1:24 AM

A/N: So… tell me what you think of this story, I'll see you in 2 weeks!


End file.
